


The Peak

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight, Miscommunication, My First Work in This Fandom, Top Jack Zimmermann, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Jack Zimmerman was the gentlest lover Bitty had ever had. Well, truth be told, he was the only lover Bitty had ever had, but that never diminished Bitty’s opinions. Jack was private, he was soft and sweet, but sometimes Bitty thought he might be something else too.





	The Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the result of my newest fandom obsession! If you are one of my readers who has not read Check, Please! what are you waiting for?? Go [do that now](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01) then come back to read this. If you are not familiar with my fics, and have been brought here by the love of emotional hockey bros, then welcome! I hope you enjoy my first foray into this glorious fandom with such wonderful characters <3
> 
> A million and one thanks to my beta, [pieplease](http://pieplease.tumblr.com), without whom this fic would not exist. Thank you for introducing me to omgcp in the first place and keeping everything in character! You are a gem. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from Beyonce's song "Rocket." Fic based on one of the drawings from Huddle 2.

Jack Zimmerman was the gentlest lover Bitty had ever had.

Well, truth be told, he was the only lover Bitty had ever had, but that never diminished Bitty’s opinions. Tabloids and sports commentators always remarked on how robotic Jack was, emotionless even, but that was the public-face Jack, dealing with the spotlight and social anxiety on top of it. Bitty knew that Jack, had known him exclusively his entire Freshman year at Samwell, but now he also knew Jack in the privacy of their own rooms.

In bed Jack was always soft and slow, setting Bitty’s skin aflame with a simple touch, leisurely worshiping Bitty for hours. Despite the difficulties that came with their relationship being closeted from the general public Bitty still felt cared for, grateful even, for the opportunity to explore their relationship in relative privacy. He didn’t want or need everyone and their second cousin analyzing and questioning how they were with each other, Ransom and Holster were more than enough on that front. Jack was private, he was soft and sweet, but sometimes Bitty thought he might be something else too.

It was after a particularly rough game that they had returned to Jack’s apartment in Providence. Bitty was packed to stay the night. The Falconers had won, but their opposing team had played like they were going for the world record for most penalties in one game. One of the defensemen had actually tried to start a fistfight with the Falcs goalie.

Jack was bone-tired. Bitty corralled Jack into the shower and stepped in behind him. Beyoncé played from a Bluetooth speaker on the bathroom counter. This had become an after-game ritual for whenever Bitty was around. Jack stood slumped under the spray, dead on his feet, as Bitty washed him. Bitty traced the beginnings of a bruise blooming on Jack’s shoulder, leaning forward to kiss it.

“You were beautiful out there tonight,” Bitty said.

“Beautiful?” Jack said, accompanied by the little half-chuckle he did when he had no idea what Bitty was talking about, but was pleased anyway. “I don’t know about beautiful, Bits. I broke a guy’s nose.”

“Honey, I checked his twitter. He’s fine.”

“That’s good.”

“But you _were_ beautiful.” Bitty ran his hands over the muscles of Jack’s back in a way that wasn’t necessarily effective for washing. “So strong and handsome. So confident. And your behind, dare I say, has never looked better. So...firm.”

“You’re babbling, Bits.”

“Oh, hush, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“You hush.”

“Make me.”

Bitty was going for sultry and seductive, but he couldn’t stop giggling. Jack obliged him with a kiss anyway, turning around and pulling Bitty close to his chest.

“My, my, hello there,” Bitty said as Jack’s erection brushed against his hip.

“Sorry,” Jack mumbled against his lips, like he really had something to apologize for.

 _Canadians_ , Bitty thought fondly before grasping blindly between Jack’s thighs, unwilling to stop kissing for even one second.

Gently, just the way Jack always handled him, Bitty circled his thumb over the head and loosely pumped his hands up and down the shaft.

“Little more, please,” Jack panted into his neck.

“Well, since you used your manners.”

Bitty held him a little more firmly and sped up his fist. Jack’s head hung forward as a moan escaped his lips, a quiet and embarrassed sound. His hips chased after Bitty’s hand.

“Um, Bits…”

“Tighter?” Bitty asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Jack said, moaning when Bitty adjusted his grip. “Aaahhh, Bits.”

“Good, sweetheart?”

“So good.”

Encouraged, Bitty went faster, twisting his hand. Jack moaned in earnest, eyes shut tight and toes curled against the tile floor of the shower.

Suddenly, Jack backed Bitty against the wall, bracing his hands on Bitty, nails digging into his shoulders as he started pumping his hips at a breakneck rate through Bitty’s closed fist. All Bitty could do was watch, mouth parted in awe as Jack fell apart.

Bitty was about to suggest they move to the bed when Jack came with a grunt all over Bitty’s hand, forearm, and stomach. Jack stood still, catching his breath.

“Honey?”

“Sorry, Bits,” Jack said, voice husky and quiet again.

He leaned down and pecked Bitty lightly on the lips, all the ferocity and passion Bitty had just witnessed apparently washed down the drain.

Jack stepped out of the shower quickly, leaving Bitty alone and confused in the rapidly cooling stream of water.

\---

After that things with Jack weren’t exactly the same.

Oh, it was still an absolute dream. Schedules were tough, but no tougher than usual. When they were together Jack was the perfect gentleman. Bitty would try to pick up speed in the bedroom, recreate that night in the shower, but Jack always reigned him back.

Bitty couldn’t help but feel something about them had changed.

Back at the Haus, Bitty was in the middle of slicing apples for his award-winning cinnamon apple streusel when Ransom and Holster entered the kitchen.

“All I’m saying,” Holster said, opening the fridge, “is that if Hawkeye had been there things would’ve been different.”

“And all _I’m_ saying is that you’re wrong. What can his dinky ass arrows do that all of freaking Wakandan technology can’t?”

Not finding anything satisfying in the fridge, Holster started eyeing Bitty’s pile of apples. Ransom had already helped himself to a few slices.

“He’s the glue of the team, bro,” Holster said.

“Kinda like us, bro?”

“ _Bro_.”

“These apples are not for you,” Bitty scolded, swatting their hands away with the back of a wooden spoon.

“Ow, Bitty,” Holster pouted. “Who are they for then?”

“Shitty is on his way here as we speak, he’s visiting this weekend.”

“So?” Ransom said. “He’s here, like, every weekend.”

“That can’t be true.”

“What can’t be true?” Lardo asked, entering the kitchen with Shitty in tow.

“Shitty!” Ransom and Holster shouted, apparent lack of enthusiasm for his visit forgotten now that Shitty was in front of them. They swarmed him like energetic puppies whose owner had left them for an hour.

The four of them hovered around the kitchen to chat and chirp each other while Bitty finished assembling his streusel. Bitty never minded a full kitchen; it reminded him of home.

“So, Bitty,” Shitty said, leaning against the counter, “how is everything?”

“Oh, everything is fine.”

“And how is,” he suggestively waggled his eyebrows, “your beau.”

“Fine, just fine.”

Bitty wasn’t sure if it was his voice or his face that betrayed him, but everyone stopped to stare.

“Just fine,” Lardo repeated.

“Yes?”

“Not, ‘ _oh my stars and garters, simply wonderful amazing with sugar on top_!’” Holster said, laying on a southern accent closer to Sandy the squirrel than Bitty’s own lilt.

“That is not how I talk about Jack.”

“No, the way you talk about Jack is waaay worse,” Ransom said. Holster nodded solemnly.

“Oh my god,” Shitty said, suddenly leaping across the room and grabbing Bitty by the shoulders. “Tell me you’re not breaking up with him.”

“Shitty Knight, you bite your tongue!”

“Tell me, Bitty!” Tears glistened in Shitty’s eyes.

“Geez, Shits,” Lardo said, “get a hold of yourself.”

“No, we are not breaking up.”

There was a collective sigh of relief around the room.

“I will admit, though,” Bitty continued, and everyone sucked their breath again, “I may be in need of some advice.”

“Oh, cool, sure thing, man.”

“Yeah, we got you.”

“Advice of…um,” Bitty stared down at his toes, trying to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks, “a sexual nature.”

“Holy shit,” Lardo said.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Shitty said.

“At last!” Ransom cried. “The romantic services of Holtz and Rans can be of some use to you.”

“What seems to be the problem,” Holster asked, lowering both his glasses and his voice.

“Now, this does not leave this room,” Bitty said sternly, everyone nodding in agreement, “but I feel like he’s holding something back. Like there’s this whole other side of him that he’s just not willing to explore with me. I don’t want to push him but maybe also I want to push him just a little bit?”

“We need more details, Bittle,” Ransom said with the air of a professor in a smoking jacket.

“Well, alright, for some context, Jack is always just so gentle with me. Everything is slow and steady and, you know, I love that. The way he kisses me, the way he touches me. This one time he was at it for over an hour using only his –”

“We need less details, Bittle.”

“Whoops, haha, sorry. You know I get carried away.”

“We know.”

“Anyhow, the other week we were…doing things and,” Bitty dropped his voice to a whisper, “I think he secretly likes it kinda rough. But ever since that moment he’s been shying away!”

“Mmm, yes,” Shitty commented, stroking his mustache thoughtfully. “This all makes perfect sense.”

“It does?” everyone asked in unison.

“Think about it, my dudes,” he continued, “Jack is used to always being in control. Captain of the team, rising star of the NHL, Type A wad of anxiety. Something about Bitty makes him lose control, always has since day one. And he overcompensates by acting in opposition of his instincts.”

“That was so fucking insightful, Shits,” Lardo said, staring with what Bitty could only describe as heart-eyes.

“Okay, Bitty, here’s what you have to do,” Holster said, putting an arm around his shoulder, “seduce the ever-loving _shit_ out of him.”

“We’re talking candles, tunes, a thotty outfit,” Ransom said, ticking the items off on his fingers, “the sexiest dessert in your repertoire.”

“Gracious, well, I don’t know if I have any sexy desserts,” Bitty fretted. “They’re family recipes. Memories about MooMaw don’t exactly get you goin’.”

“I know!” Shitty said. “Do that fuckin’ peach thing from that movie. Shit, you know the one. With the sad, pretty boy who’s in love with the older sad, pretty boy.”

“I would _never_ defile food that way, Shitty,” Bitty said, hand flying to his chest, scandalized, “but I will admit I’m impressed that _Call Me by Your Name_ is your frame of reference for gay sex rather than, oh, literally anything else.”

“You’ll think of something for the dessert, Bittle, that’s not the important part,” Ransom said.

Bitty frowned and pursed his lips. Like dessert was ever _not_ the most important part.

“You have to take control, so Jack can let it go,” Holster said.

“If we’re talking, like, a handcuff and restraint situation,” Lardo said, “I can help you there.”

“Maybe not just yet,” Bitty said, his voice tight.

Lardo shrugged in a _suit yourself_ type way and Shitty grinned in a _more for me_ type way.

“Jack loves you, Bitty,” Ransom said, sounding so sincere and genuine Bitty would have cried if he weren’t so shocked. “You don’t have to worry about what he thinks. Just give him what he’s already convinced himself he can’t have.”

“That was beautiful, bro,” Holster said.

“Thanks, bro.”

“Thanks, all y’all,” Bitty said. “I guess all I can do is try.”

“I’d say let us know how it goes,” Lardo said, “and like, please do, but also spare the dirty details.”

“However, remember that bragging about conquests is a fine,” Shitty said.

“This isn’t a conquest, Shitty, it’s love!”

“True love!”

The oven timer dinged, and the room quieted down again until the low rumble of several hungry hockey players slowly grew louder, and the rest of the Haus started to filter into the kitchen to see what smelled so good.

\---

Bitty had spent Jack’s entire practice time “setting the mood” in Jack’s apartment. He showered, styled his hair, and put on his favorite pair of short shorts. He lit so many candles he was one hundred percent sure it was a fire hazard. He had settled on baking a Mexican hot chocolate lava cake, which was way more successful than he anticipated.

Jack was thrilled when he came home. He scooped Bitty up in his arms and they kissed for so long that Bitty had to put a stop to it only because the cakes wouldn’t be warm anymore, and that was the only real way to enjoy them.

When Jack started to play footsy with Bitty under the table and look at him with what Bitty now recognized as Jack’s honest-to-god bedroom eyes, Bitty started to feel butterflies. He was nervous. He set his fork down and fidgeted in his chair until Jack was done eating.

“You feelin’ okay, Bits?” Jack asked, concerned by the unfinished dessert on Bitty’s plate.

Bitty got out of his chair and crossed over to Jack. Jack, sensing what Bitty intended, scooted his chair back so Bitty could straddle his lap. Jack secured his hands under Bitty’s ass as Bitty leaned forward to kiss him.

They stayed there for a while, kissing steadily growing more heated as Bitty rocked and squirmed in Jack’s lap, purposefully slowing down when he sensed Jack pressing for more. Jack smiled up at him, acknowledging his teasing, and Bitty kissed him on the nose.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Bitty said, climbing off and stretching out his hand, which Jack took. He led him toward the bedroom. “Got something special for you.”

The bedroom was filled with more candles than Jack actually owned – Bitty had ordered a box of fifty off Amazon and had them two-day shipped for this exact purpose.

“A little warm in here, eh?”

“So, take your clothes off, handsome. Then lay on the bed.”

“Okay then,” Jack said with a grin, already tugging his shirt off, willing to go along with Bitty’s game.

Bitty pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the playlist he had made the night before (aptly named ‘Jack + Bits After Dark’) and the first song started playing through the Bluetooth speaker.

_Let me sit this ass on you_

_Show you how I feel_

_Let me take this off_

_Will you watch me_

_Yes, mass appeal_

 

Bitty started to strip slowly, standing far away enough from the bed that Jack could see his whole body. Jack couldn’t stop smiling, reclining completely naked against the pillows with his arms behind his head.

“Can I just ask one question,” Jack said as Bitty started shimmying out of his shorts. “Will this whole playlist be Beyoncé?”

“There’s some Rihanna and Ariana, too. Now shush and get turned on by me.”

“I’m always turned on by you, Bits.”

“Aw, really? Dammit, Jack, stop flirting, I said shush.”

When Bitty’s clothes were in a pile on the floor he crawled up on the bed, kissing up Jack’s body until he reached his half-hard erection. Without skipping a beat Bitty leaned down and took him in his mouth.

_Then dip me under where you can feel my river flowing flow_

_Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe_

_Don't wash me over until my well runs dry_

_Send all your sins all over me babe_

 

“Holy hell, Bits,” Jack gasped, “this song is dirty”

“I’m feeling dirty,” Bitty said, pulling off Jack’s cock enough to speak, but close enough that his lips still brushed against the head. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Jack breathed. “Maybe a little too much.”

“No such thing.”

Bitty moved the rest of the way up the bed. Jack reached up to pull him in for a kiss but Bitty put a hand up to stop him, leaning over to the bedside table where he had strategically placed the lube and condoms.

“Little soon for that, don’t you think?” Jack asked, starting to look nervous.

Bitty did lean down to kiss him then, hot and open-mouthed, placing the items on the bed as he reached for Jack’s hand, guiding it back between his legs so he could feel that Bitty was ready for him.

“ _Fuck_.”

“I want you, Jack,” Bitty whispered, biting at Jack’s ear and rutting their hips together. “I’m gonna take you so deep, sweetheart.”

“Bits…”

“Need you inside me.”

“Bittle, wait.”

“Gonna ride you hard. Sweetheart, can you pull my hair?”

“ERIC.”

Jack sat up and pushed Bitty off.

Bitty stared, his mouth open and face red with the sting of rejection. He tried to hide his hurt, but he couldn’t stop the prick of tears in his eyes. Jack guiltily reached out to him.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Bitty sniffed. “This was a mistake.”

“No, baby, I just,” Jack sighed, “can we talk for a second?”

Bitty nodded, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes, embarrassed.

“Alexa, pause,” Bitty called toward the speaker, which obeyed. “Is it weird having her in here with us? I wanted the music, but I hate thinking that she can hear everything.”

“Bits, focus.”

“Sorry.”

They situated themselves lying side by side, back against the pillows, carefully not touching each other.

“What’s all this about, eh?”

“I thought you might want it,” Bitty said, “but were too afraid to ask.”

“You’re right, I would never ask. You don’t have to do stuff like this for me,” Jack said, shaking his head. “I know this is all still...new. For both of us. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“What makes you think I don’t want it, too?”

Jack blinked, the concept clearly never occurring to him before.

“I’m not breakable, Jack,” Bitty said softly. “I may be tiny, but I’m tough. You’ve checked me on the ice enough to know that.”

“This is different.” Jack frowned. “I don’t want to hurt you during…you know. Not ever.”

“You won’t, sweetheart, because I’ll be in control the whole time and you can just let go. Because seeing you like that just gets me ten kinds of hot and bothered. Honestly, honey, you have nothing to worry about. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jack said, a small smile gracing his beautiful face again. Bitty smiled back. “I’m sorry if I overreacted.”

“I’m sorry I sprung all this on you instead of asking.”

“So,” Jack cleared his throat, “what was Beyoncé saying?”

“Oh, something along the lines of ‘I can't help but love the way we make love, daddy.’”

“ _Merde_ , Bits. Alexa, play.”

Jack pushed Bitty into the mattress, kissing and moving against him as Beyoncé resumed her crooning.

_You ain't right for doing it to me like that daddy_

_Even though I've been a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad girl_

_Tell me what you're gonna do about that_

_Punish me_

_Please_

_Punish me please_

“Is that what you want, baby?” Jack whispered. “Can you show me what you want?”

“On your back,” Bitty ordered, and Jack complied.

Bitty found the lube and condom that had disappeared among the blankets.

When he and Jack were both ready Bitty straddled across his hips, guiding Jack inside him. And Jack did reach up and run his fingers through Bitty’s hair, tugging at the longer strands at the top. Bitty groaned, a wave of pleasure shooting from his scalp straight through to his toes.

After a moment of adjustment Bitty was able to pick up a rhythm that had both of them moaning. Jack held Bitty by the hips, urging him on.

“Oh, lord,” Bitty whimpered, “oh, oh, Jack.”

“Stay still a minute,” Jack said.

Bitty obliged, hovering while Jack was still inside him. Jack planted his feet on the bed and started pumping his hips up and into Bitty at a punishingly fast rate.

Bitty saw stars.

Before he could warn Jack he came with a shout, untouched, all over his and Jack’s stomach.

“Keep going,” Bitty panted, when Jack started to slow down. “Come inside me.”

“Can we roll over?”

“Yes, honey, please.”

Jack manipulated their position so Bitty was on his back, legs up and over Jack’s shoulders and ankles crossed behind his neck as Jack pounded into Bitty over and over until suddenly he stilled, mouth open in a silent scream, and collapsed next to Bitty.

The next few minutes were spent catching their breath and cuddling. Jack cleaned them off with tissues before pulling the blankets up over them.

Ariana Grande’s “Side to Side” started playing from the speaker.

“Appropriate,” Bitty mumbled sleepily, “‘cause that’s gonna be me tomorrow.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Of course not, sweetie. It’s a pleasant soreness. And all day tomorrow it’ll remind me of you.” Bitty kissed Jack on the forehead.

“You _are_ a little kinky, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps,” Bitty said, stretching with a yawn and curling into Jack’s chest. “Lards did offer me handcuffs if we ever feel like testing that theory.”

“Maybe not just yet.”

“Haha, that’s what I said.”

Jack laughed, holding Bitty tightly and kissing the top of his head. Right when Bitty was about to drift off Jack whispered,

“I love you, Eric Bittle.”

“I love you, Jack Zimmermann.”

\---

**GROUP TEXT – 5 PEOPLE**

**Bitty:** Last night was a success!

 **Lardo:** yayy!!

 **Holster:** swasome

 **Ransom:** Get it booyyy

 **Bitty:** DOWNLOADING IMG_5201.JPG

 **Lardo:** oh daaamn Bits!

 **Holster** : heck!!!

 **Shitty:** wait I cant see the pic

 **Ransom:** hooo damn bet he loved that

 **Shitty:** omg is it a dirty pic?

 **Shitty:** BRAH TELL ME

 **Lardo:** positively filthy

 **Holster:** pretty sure that must be illegal in most states Bitty

 **Bitty:** omg y’all LMAO

 **Shitty:** WHAT. THE FUCK. IS IT?!

 **Shitty:** oh. Just downloaded. It’s just fucking cake

 **Ransom:** ahahahaha

 **Holster:** owned

 **Bitty:** Lava cake!

 **Lardo:** loool

 **Shitty:** …got any leftovers??

 **Bitty:** For you Shits, always

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As I said, this is my very first time writing in this universe with these characters, and I have also never written fic for a webcomic either. It definitely presented a whole host of new challenges. That being said, I would greatly appreciate any and all feedback on this fic so I can hopefully do more fic for this fandom in the future!
> 
> Please come say hi to me on [tumblr dot com](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you would like to reblog this fic over on tumblr you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/176241562485/the-peak-edgarallanrose-check-please).


End file.
